As The Future Lies Between
by Pucchan09
Summary: 8018 alert! / *o* / Oneday, Yamamoto got shot by Ten Years Bazooka... and he found something interesting in his 5 min journey in the future!


**As The Future Lies Between...**

It's Saturday evening. Yamamoto Takeshi and his friends, Gokudera Hayato, were going to go to Sawada Tsunayoshi's house. They weren't plan on going together; however, it's really a coincidence ー they bumped to each other in front of convenience store near Yamamoto's house.

"I told you I wasn't there to pick you up or something! It was just really, really, unfortunate coincidence!" Gokudera yelled at Yamamoto over and over.

Yamamoto just laughed at him, crossed his arms at the back of his head, and said, "Yeah, yeah, of course you didn't."

Gokudera frowned. "I told you..."

"I said I know, Gokudera," Yamamoto chuckled.

"D.. Don'tー GLAHHHH!" Yamamoto saw Gokudera flew ー someone, or something, just hit the silvery hair, cut his words. Yamamoto's golden eyes widened, unsure what in the world was going on.

"Oy, Gokudera!" Yamamoto ran to the Storm Guardian who's being thrown to the wall.

"Ow," Gokudera groaned, touched his head with his right palm. He looked confuse ー something small, furry, kinky, and looks like cow hit him right on his forehead ー and now it's crying.

"La.. Lambo?" Yamamoto asked, more to him self. His eyebrows arched. "Hey hey, kid, what's going on?" he tried to calm down the Thunder Guardian.

Lambo cried, screamed like crazy, and rolled from Gokudera's chest to his tummy. "That ー fuwaaaa! ー little onion ー fuwaaaa! hit meeee fuwaaaaa! I ー fuwaaa! ー had to ...ー fuwaaa! ー tolerate!" and he put his bazooka to his own head.

Yamamoto and Gokudera started to panic.

"Wow wow you little bastard, calm down..." Gokudera tried to seize the weapon, but Lambo struggled and ー

DUARRRR!

The last thing Yamamoto knew, he was standing in front of his friends, tried to calm the little kid. But that was before Ten Years Bazooka missed its target and hit him.

* * *

><p>Yamamoto opened his eyes, and ー whatstheword... 'SHOCK TO THE EXTREME'? That's the most suitable phrase for him now ー as he saw the view right in front of his eyes. A gasp slipped from his mouth, but he closed his mouth immediately.<p>

He was in someone's bedroom. It's very tidy, neat, and clean. _Western style_, he thought, as he observed the room and its furnitures. He was sure it's not his room... However, he preferred Japanese style than Western one.

But no, it's not the room's style that shocked Yamamoto. Aside the fact that he was in someone's room, and laying on someone's bed, and there were many clothes that scattered on the floor behind the bed... Well, that _someone who's laying beside him_ whose had been shocking him the most.

It's _Hibari Kyouya_ that slept next to him, his eyelids closed, breathed simultaneously. Yes, that was the terribly cold, mysterious, and loner person he'd ever known... That Hibari!

Yamamoto blinked. He couldn't believe his eyes, but he kept staring at him, didn't let his guard down... What if Hibari suddenly woke up and got berserk? Well, he didn't want to be bitten to death now.

However, Yamamoto was really sure that man was the real Hibari Kyouya, the Namichuu's prefect leader and the ruler of delinquents at Namimori prefecture, and also the Cloud Guardian of mavia games he often plays with Tsuna and Gokudera ー but of course, he looked older.

_He's ten years older. I'm in the future now,_ Yamamoto thought, looked thoroughly at the man's sleeping face while his memories flew to the past ー or several minute ago, actually, when he and Gokudera tried to calm Lambo down but he got shoot with Lambo's Ten Years Bazooka.

He'd never paid too much attention to this person before, because Hibari always keeps the distance between himself and the others ー but wow, as he kept staring at him closely like this, he had to admit that that man looked exactly like a porcelain doll. He's really beautiful, with his pale skin, long eyelashes, silky raven hair, full and red lips... Yamamoto chuckled, a little amazed that he could stare at that man, observing his face like something in aquarium, without threatened being bite to death!

Suddenly Hibari mumbled something in his sleep; Yamamoto couldn't get what he said, but he thought Hibari was so much cuter when he was asleep. He grinned, really want to touch that thick hair of the sleeping man and stroke it... And then he watched, shocked, as Hibari rolled to his side and grabbed his palm, held it as if he wouldn't let him go.

Yamamoto blushed so hard. He couldn't imagine that cold, loner guy would held his hand tightly like this. _It's so warm,_ Yamamoto thought, _And.. Really comfortable_.

But, then again... What exactly was himself-ten-years-later doing here, in a strange place and in a same bed as someone like Hibari Kyouya? Come to think of it, he suddenly realized that Hibari wasn't wearing any strand of clothes on his body except a white, transparent bed cover on his hip, exposing the delicious, pale, beautiful skin of him. Yamamoto couldn't help but look thoroughly to Hibari's body ー his delicate shoulders, his arms, his tummy, his middle, his pink nipples ー he blushed again ー and his neck. There were several hickeys on his neck, Yamamoto realized. Oh God, what the heck did his-ten-years-later exactly _do_ before they switched place? Now he was wondering whether that hickeys were his deed... His face couldn't be redder than this, he was sure of that.

He couldn't control his mind as his eyes gazed at the cute, seductive sleeping man. _Oh God, Hibari Kyouya looked totally delicious and ready to eat! _His eyes now were wandering at Hibari's bottom ー suddenly he really want to throw away that bed cover so he could see what-he-really-want-to-see clearly. His heart's beaten faster. Maybe a bit, just a bit, he could take a peek?

Slowly, gingerly, he slipped his hand to the bed cover lingered on Hibari's hip and pulled it down. He almost choked.

Hibari didn't wear any underwear either, exposing his smooth thighs, white legs, beautiful ass, and... his cock. Yamamoto blushed hardly. He was sure his-something-down-there was waking up too.

"Ugh," he groaned, as his own cock being hard in his underwear. _This is not good_, he thought painfully, but couldn't turn his eyes away from Hibari's beautiful ass and... cock.

As Yamamoto kept staring at the raven hair's intim part and their hands were clinging on each other's, something strange was happened in his heart. He just didn't know what's that, but he was sure his heart was pounding like crazy. That was really a... warm feeling.

It felt to take forever for Yamamoto, but at least he finally could move his eyes back to Hibari's sleeping face... _Oh, he's really beautiful, with his long eyelashes, cute nose, pure and white skin..., _he he gazed at his lips. It was a little swollen. Yamamoto's heart beat even faster. _I hope I was the one who did that to him_, he thought desperately as his palm reached to that seductive lips. He wiped them with his thumb.

_So soft, _he thought, instinctually moved his face closer to the sleeping man's. He was wondering how delicious it could be when he crushed his lips to that red, inviting lips...

Then suddenly a hand slapped away his hand. Yamamoto shocked, froze up. Hibari's eyes opened sleepily, and now they're glaring at him like some predator's when they're hunting a little herbivore.

_Did I wake him up?_ he thought panicky. _Uh oh, I'm in a BIG trouble right now! _He couldn't make any excuses in his head._ Oh, it's going to be bad..._

But Hibari just sighed heavily, turned around after he released his hand on Yamamoto's, and mumbled sleepily, "Sleep already, herbivore."

Just that.

Oh.

Yamamoto smiled happily, his face brightened.

So, he really was ー or would ー sleeping with Hiba...

PONG!

* * *

><p>Yamamoto blinked.<p>

He was in somewhere else now, lying on the floor. Oh, it's like Tsuna's room. So, it had been... five minutes?

He blinked again, then he saw Tsuna and Gokudera sat in front of him. Their face looked really worry, confuse, and... red.

"Uh, hi guys," Yamamoto tried to get up, grinned as usual.

His friends looked at him with a dense curiosity.

Yamamoto scratched his back head. "Er, what? Is there any vegetables in my teeth?" he asked, confusedly.

Tsuna and Gokudera glanced at each others suspiciously.

Yamamoto smiled, felt guilty a little. "Oh, um... It wasn't Lambo's fault... well, not exactly... I mean, ahaha... You know..." his voice trailed off. _I sounded so stupid_, he thought. And he was sure he didn't eat any vegetables that day. It was just a joke.

His friends didn't say anything. They just glanced at each others like before, as if they're communicating by telepathy.

Yamamoto really didn't have a clue why they've became so weird.

"Uh.. Erm, really guys, can I ask you what the heck was going on back then?" he tried to asked them again.

Tsuna jolted. "Oh.. Errr, yah, nothing happened... Really, Yamamoto-kun," he said, but his face were all red and he avoided Yamamoto's eyes.

Gokudera rolled his eyes and mumbled, "...Yeah, it's nothing happened, excluding the fact that we have to saw yourself-ten-years-later NAKED in front of Tenth's house!" Tsuna elbowed him in the side, his face really red. "What?" Gokudera asked. Tsuna gave him the side-glare.

Yamamoto coughed. "Oh.. Uh... Er... Really? Ahaha," he blushed hardly too now. "I was just... I mean, my future self... maybe just had a training and going to change clothes, but... you know, I got shoot with Ten Years Bazooka, so my future self didn't have any chance of changing properly..." he lost his voice, but he continued immediately, "Tha.. That's why I found my self in changing room too in the future!" He turned his head down, embarrassed. Well, he was never good on tell lies, though.

"Oh, so that's what happened!" Tsuna exhaled, clearly relieved and believed his friend's words. "Hahaha, I thought we've interfered so-.. something important you did in the future!" he embarrassed.

Yamamoto couldn't help but blushed even harder. "Ahaha, is that so.."

Gokudera shook his head, seemed to believe his crappy lies too. "You idiot baseball freak... So yourself in the future likes baseball, also?"

Yamamoto shrugged. "Well, kind of," he answered weakly. "Ahahaha.."

Suddenly Tsuna stood. "So, Yamamoto! Mom's baked some cake this morning. Wanna try?"

Yamamoto grinned. "Yeah, 'course!"

Yamamoto stood too, Gokudera followed them, and together they walked to the dining room.

As Yamamoto ate the big piece of strawberry cake, surrounded by his friends, he couldn't help but smile gratefully.

Until now, he didn't have any clue what the future was going to be. He just knew that he loves his old man, he loves baseball, he loves mafia games, he loves his friends, and he loves sushi, too. He'd never been in love, no girls were catching his attention as much as baseball do. And so, he didn't have any high dreams whatsoever.

But at least ー he thought as he bite a strawberry, thinking about a sleeping man in ten years later ー he knew something now: that he has fallen in love with someone cute, mysterious, dangerous, and bloody hell sexy... and he's sure it would last for a long time.

.

.

.

.End.


End file.
